It's Over
by hotchgirl18
Summary: Set after 11x11 Entropy. Garcia, Morgan, and Reid celebrate the downfall of the Dirty Dozen. While celebrating, Garcia has a little too much to drink and only wants one certain Unit Chief to come to the rescue.


It's Over

"Hehehehe!" Garcia laughed as she stumbled back in the house with Savannah's help.

"Come on, Penelope, you need to sit down," Savannah chided.

Garcia was drunk out of her mind, and she knew it, but she was free. The Dirty Dozen was disbanded and Cat Adams would spend the rest of her life in prison. She wouldn't come after Garcia, or her team again. Garcia threw her arms in the air.

"Whee!" she exclaimed, "I'm free!"

"You're a little _too_ free, babygirl," Morgan quipped.

"I know," Garcia groaned, "but there's no more Dirty Dozen. They're gone! And so am I," she slurred, slumping over.

"If it helps," Reid interjected, "Water can reduce the effects of alchohol and-"

"Shut up, Reid," Garcia mumbled, "Gimmie my phone."

Reid tossed Garcia the cell phone.

"Why do you need your phone, Penelope?" Morgan asked.

"I wanna go home," she said, "I'm gonna call Hotch and see if he can drive me home."

"Babygirl, one of us can take you home."

"No," Garcia whined, "I want Hotch."

"Hotch is probbably busy right now," Savannah said, "Derek and I can-"

Garcia burst into tears.

"No! I want Hotch! Please!" she exclaimed, "only Hotch."

Bewildered, Morgan, Reid, and Savannah backed off—thinking there was probbably more to it than the drunken tech analyst let on.

Aaron Hotchner sighed as he locked the door for the night. Garcia could come out of hiding, Reid was back, and the hitmen were gone. The standoff between Adams and Reid was intense, and Hotch was going to turn in for the night. His plans were interrupted when his phone rang.

"Not another one," he grumbled.

He picked up the phone and answered, "Hotchner."

"Hotch?" Garcia asked.

"Garcia, what's wrong?" Hotch asked, immediatley going into Unit Chief mode.

"I'm wasted as hell and I need you to pick me up," Garcia slurred.

"I thought Morgan and Reid were-"

"No, not them," Garcia whined, "I want you. It's always been you."

Hotch smirked, remembering their night at the office together.

"Oh, okay, I'll be there."

Hotch pulled up to the driveway and Garcia stumbled down the stairs.

"Woah, woah," Hotch ran to her and helped her down. She collasped into his arms.

"You're so strong," Garcia gushed, "why are you so strong?"

"Let's get you home," Hotch said, his face turning a very deep shade of red.

Hotch helped Garcia in the house. As soon as she got in the door, she kissed Hotch with all her might.

"Penelope," Hotch breathed.

"Mmmm." Garcia moaned.

"Penelope," Hotch warned, "you're drunk."

"So, why does that matter?" she retorted.

"I can't take advantage of you like this."

"It's not taking advantage when you want it," Garcia argued.

"Still..."

"It's over!" Garcia exclaimed, "Cat's in jail! It's over!"

"Yes it is," Hotch agreed, "and remember what I promised?"

"You promised this," Garcia said, kissing him again.

Hotch touched her face.

"Come on, Penelope, let's get you into bed."

"Only if you carry me," Garcia laughed.

The next morning, Garcia woke up with Hotch beside her, his arms wrapped around her.

"Good morning," Hotch said, kissing her face.

"Ugh, how is this a good morning? My head's hurting like crazy!"

"That, my dear is called a hangover," Hotch answered, kissing her neck.

"How drunk was I?" Garcia asked, "and how did you end up next to me? Not that it matters, really, I've been in love with you ever since-"

"Penelope, stop rambling," Hotch chided, "I know you fell in love with me during the Dirty Dozen Fiasco. And to be honest, I did, too. And for your information, I'm here because you wanted me here. You got wasted and asked me to pick you up, not taking no for an answer."

"I'm glad I didn't," Garcia sighed.

"You were exclaiming about how happy you were about being free and you kissed me multiple times," Hotch laughed.

"You're a pretty good kisser," Garcia gushed, "did we-"

"No, I wasn't going to do that to you. I just carried you to the bed and I stayed with you all night."

"Aw, that's sweet," Garcia said, cuddling up next to him.

"Do you remember what I promised?" Hotch asked.

"That once we got the Dirty Dozen, we would go on our first date," Garcia answered.

"And I intend to make good on that promise tonight," Hotch answered, tapping on her nose. He pulled her down for another kiss.

"Ah, Bossman, I can't wait!" Garcia exclaimed, laying her head down on his shoulders.

"How about we stay here for a little while and at seven, we go to dinner?" Hotch suggested, "it's all over, Penelope."

"I love that, Aaron," Garcia whispered, "but there's one thing you're forgetting."

"What is that?"

"I still have those _spicy_ habanero peppers."


End file.
